


'Baff' Time

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: Preparing for bath time.





	'Baff' Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lordhellebore for the beta work.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Ba!"  
  
Severus deposited the dishes in the sink before he turned around, leaning back against the edge of the counter. Sitting at the table still, his boy bounced excitedly in his seat and patted his hands on the table, offering Severus a wide, bright-eyed smile. His previously clean white shirt was now stained with several splotches of sauce from the spaghetti, and Severus had no doubt his navy shorts had more than a few similar stains.  
  
The cost of letting the boy feed himself, not that Severus minded too much.  
  
"Ba!" Neville repeated. His voice was pitched slightly higher than usual, and even as short as the word was, it was quite clear that it was a demand. "Ba!"  
  
Severus shook his head. "You've just had your juice. You don't need your bottle as well."  
  
Neville scrunched his face up, and for a moment, Severus wondered if he might throw a tantrum. "Ba-" he started once more, his brow furrowing and his teeth pressing a bit awkwardly into his lower lip as he seemed to struggle with what he wanted to express. "-fff."  
  
Suddenly, Neville's face brightened and he bounced again in his seat. "Bafff! Bafff!"  
  
With a low chuckle, Severus shook his head fondly. "Very well," he agreed, watching Neville's mouth pull into a wide grin. He paused long enough to cast a quick spell to set the dishes washing themselves before he crossed back towards the table and Neville's chair. Ever his helpful boy, Neville dropped his hands to the charmed lap belt, fumbling to try to open it himself, and Severus allowed it until he saw the signs of frustration starting to creep into his expression.  
  
"Here," Severus murmured. He gently took Neville's hands in his own, knowing better than to simply brush him aside to do it himself, and helped him to open the buckle. Hooking his hands up under Neville's arms, he helped him up out of the chair until he stood on his feet in front of him. Nearly as tall as Severus himself, he was every bit the adult in stature, while his messy sailor suit and shining eyes were all  _little_.  
  
"Bafff 'ow?" Neville asked, looking at him with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, and Severus leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead before he nodded.  
  
"Yes, little one, you can have your bath now."  
  
The look that came across Neville's face then was pure joy, just before he turned tail and took off down the hall for the stairs. "Don't run!" Severus called after him, although the reprimand lacked all of its bite as he struggled not to laugh, watching Neville's flailing gait as he disappeared. Shaking his head, he set off after Neville just as he heard him hit the top landing of the stairs, listening to the sound of his babbling echoing off the bathroom walls.  
  
When he finally made it into the bathroom, Severus found Neville sitting cross-legged on the floor without a scrap of clothing on. He was toying with his discarded clothes, picking up his shirt, dropping it, and picking it up again; looking up, he fixed Severus with a look of eager impatience. "Bafff, Da'!" he demanded, his face scrunching when Severus let out a low chuckle before he could stop himself.  
  
"All right, little one, up now," Severus said, ruffling Neville's hair on his way past to the old clawfoot tub. Perching himself on the edge of it while he twisted the taps to set the water running, he tsked as Neville stood and began rocking on his heels in his excitement. "Clothes in the hamper," he reminded gently.  
  
Neville flushed, although his smile never wavered, and he quickly bent to gather up his discarded clothes in his arms and dump them in the hamper.  
  
"That's my boy," Severus murmured, and Neville's face lit up anew. Shaking his head with another fond chuckle, he tested the water with his fingers before plugging the drain and holding a hand out for Neville to help him into the tub.  
  
"All ready now, little one. Time to have your bath."


End file.
